Those blasted Cameras!
by shikshiinjr
Summary: Soi Fon is angry, angry that… never mind. Why did Yoruichi had to… she had to DIE! She didn’t want to come to this blasted… what was with her clothes! If looks could kill, everybody would be dead right now, their cameras too.


**HELLLOOOO! Gomen! I'm sorry! I haven't been on in a while! I know this is random, and has major OOC-ness, but I like writing GgioSoi… have fun with my one-shot!**

**Title:** Those blasted Cameras!

**Pairing:** GgioSoi

**Summary: **Soi Fon is angry, angry that… never mind. Why did Yoruichi had to… she had to DIE! She didn't want to come to this blasted… what was with her clothes! If looks could kill, everybody would be dead right now, their cameras too.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Bleach… or else it woudn't even exist. Go and see Tite Kubo and his brilliant mind, he made it.**

* * *

**One-Shot**

"YORUICHI-SAMA!" Soi Fon screamed, not bothering to keep her voice down, "why am I in a flippin' dress!"

The doors crashed open as a fuming youth came in, holding her arm out.

"You knock me out, put me in a dress and then when I eventually woke up, I find a letter saying 'Come to Las Noches right away or I'll never talk to you again.' Either you tell me what's going on or I'll use my Bankai on Urahara!"

"Seriously, why is it always me she uses?" Kisuke huffed as Yoruichi giggled.

"You actually got her to come. Sorry I ever doubted you," Hitsugaya smirked as her high-fived Yoruichi, murmured agreements in the background, "I know she'd have killed me if I'd have knocked her out."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" demanded Yoruichi, "I know Soi better than anyone else here!"

"Hey squirt! You were in on it too!" Soi Fon growled. "Oh and don't go talking as if I'm not here!" she added loudly.

"S-s-squirt! That was uncalled for…" Hitsugaya fumed, "everyone was in on it!"

"Everyone was…" Soi Fon said, taken aback, looking around. The whole of the Soul Society was there, and by the looks of it, so was the whole of Hueco Mundo. She blinked at everyone innocently and remembered all the posters posted up everywhere. It was the end of the war and everyone wanted peace, including Hueco Mundo.

"Don't tell me I'm at the…" Soi Fon realised.

"Yup! You're at your first Ball between the Sould Society and Heuco Mundo. Sorry Soi, I had to do it. You had to come; all captains must attend. So, if you don't mind, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity so stay still and let us take a picture of you in that adorable dress!" Yoruichi explained, taking a camera out from behind her back, as did everyone else, "now, say cheese!"

She stood there, dumbstruck, as a cascade of flashes temporarily blinded her. It took her a few moments to actually realise what they all had just did.

"Why you!" she shouted, her spiritual pressure flaring out, "BAN K~"

"Come now, Soi!" Yoruichi laughed nervously, slamming her hand over the younger girl's mouth, "You wouldn't want to show everybody your carefully hidden Bankai would you? Let's go sit down, yeah? Yeah."

Soi Fon was at a table, staring glumly at the punch in front of her. She was angry. Why on Earth did she fall for that?

She looked out across the dance floor; Yoruichi was dancing with Kisuke. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. She wondered what dancing was like. Was it hard; fun? But she wouldn't be caught dancing, of course not. She stifled a groan, why was she thinking of dancing, she hated it, absolutely loathed it. She hated the clothes, the steps, the fussiness, the…

"Hello, that must have been really embarrassing for you!" a male arrancar stated. He had a slim body with sabre-tooth tiger mask that looked like a helmet on his head.

"Yeah," Soi Fon muttered, not even looking at him, "It was."

"You don't like dancing?" he probed, "I would've thought a pretty girl like you would love dancing, it's really~"

"What do you want?" she interrupted rudely, if not exasperated, glancing at him for a tiny second, "look Ggio, I really don't want to talk."

"I… how'd you know my name, Soi Fon?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"How do you know mine." she retorted, playing wither plaits.

"You're a tough one, that's for sure!" he smirked, eyeing her petite form up and down.

"And you're persistent, I don't like flirts," she responded, eyeing him coldly. She stood up and walked onto the balcony, away from the talking crowd. The night air blew her plaits to the side as the moon shone down on her pale skin. She heard the arrancar swear behind her and smirked.

"It's a nice breeze out, isn't it," Ggio said, standing by the railing next to her, a bit too close for comfort. She moved away, impatiently and gave him a warning look. His returning sly look sent shivers up her spine, that look didn't look too good.

"…So, what traits do you look for in a guy?" he asked abruptably, catching her off guard. He used that moment to grab her and pull her close.

"Hey!" she squirmed, "let go of me!"

"Not a chance! It's not everyday you're off guard," he smirked. There was an all too familiar flash of a camera as a voice chuckled, "Thanks Ggio, I owe you one!"

"No problemo! If this was the only way to get close to Soi, then it was worth it!" Ggio bowed, grinning from ear to ear at Soi Fon.

"Y-YORUICHI!" Soi Fon fumed, "I… I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Uh-oh! I'd better go!" Yoruichi chirped as she flash stepped away.

Soi Fon sat facing the corner, her knees brought up to her chest, sulking. She now hated Balls even more. Why even hold a darn Ball! Why not just sign a piece of paper and then they could all go on being friends and live their daily lives.

A plate of food was thrust into her face as the figure muttered, "eat."

She looked away, refusing to talk, keeping her hands bound tightly around her knees, her face glum.

"I…I'm sorry," the figure muttered and finally groaned, "stop being so stubborn, it was only a joke!"

"Yeah," Soi replied lifelessly. "Go away, Ggio" she added bitterly.

He sighed, and then sat down beside her. Hesitantly, he brought his hand out to stroke her hair, which she didn't like, but didn't care; her life was already ruined. Carefully, he asked, "Where's the girl who seemed so determined? The girl who wouldn't put anything in her way? Here, take this."

He handed her a small box wrapped in pretty paper tied with a ribbon. Uncomfortable he looked away, his face flushing crimson. Soi Fon eyed him and slowly opened it. Inside was a tooth, not an ordinary one however, but a sharp one, easily identified as a canine tooth. She looked quickly at his hollow mask. On it, one of his great teeth was missing.

She cried out, concerned, "Ggio! How could you do that to yourself! It would've hurt!"

He grimaced, his face turning redder that before choking out, "I-I wanted you to have a part of me… since I have a part of you. It was worth all the pain… you were worth all the pain."

"Oh Ggio! You didn't have to hurt yourself!" she groaned the asked, curious, "what do you have of me?"

He looked at her, before slowly undoing his shirt. He pulled it off and revealed her famous butterfly-shaped hōmonka. Soi Fon stared at it, bewildered.

"Oh… I-I'm sorry! I'll take it off ri~" she stammered, pulling out Suzumebachi.

"No!" he cried, his face flushing with heat once again as he looked down, "I want to bear your mark. I want it to… remind me of you. Every time I see it, I want it to remind me of the girl I love!"

Ggio's mouth was set in a stubborn line as his fidgety eyes verted her gaze, his face burning up. Soi Fon sat there, surprise in her stormy grey eyes, her face heating up as she took in his words. Ggio stood up, flustered, "I… I'll go. I um… if you need me, anything… don't hesitate to ask."

Soi Fon watched him leave, her face red, clutching the tooth to her heart.

* * *

**Ok, how was it. Major OOC-ness right?**

**Kindly press big green button at the bottom of the page and type what you thought of the story.**

**Was it bad… or good… or random? You write, I look.**

**~Feels presence behind me and turns around slowly~**

**AnimeLoverno.1: Soi Fon! How nice to see you! Hehehe… ~Chuckles nervously~**

**Soi Fon: So… you wrote a story on me… ~Stands tall (she is unfortunately smaller than me) looking intimidating~**

**AnimeLoverno.1: ~cowers~ Yeah, do you like it? Please review…**

**Soi Fon: … …**

**AnimeLoverno.1: Ahhhh..?**

**Soi Fon: Sorry, no time… I've got to meet Ggio in a few minutes sooo…**

**AnimeLoverno.1: um yeah… I'll leave you too it. YESH!**


End file.
